the gray jedi
by 3rbetterthan1
Summary: this book is about a dragon rider becoming a gray jedi because he want to make sure that the sith and jedi do not get to much control over the univers. there will bve lots of battles jason i got the idea from a friend called Shadeslayer35 he gave me ideas


**X-Wing Crash**

It was May 31st and Rex and me where having our annual birthday race with Joseph. We had reached the desert before Joseph showed up we where sleeping on the nice soft sand.

"What's the point of this race CJ" Joseph said "you always win at every race all because of your dragon rex. I mean even though he has three heads he is twice as big as any dragon in the order."

"Stop whining you big baby" I said "this is just the practice run before the main race. And it is fair because I have a plan to where we can both win this year."

Then out of the sky Rex and I saw something twinkle. It was a plane falling out of the sky. We had gotten out of reach from the plane just in time for it to crash. We walked up to the plane trying to see what was inside of it but the windows where tented. The hatch opened with smoke filling out. Then we saw a light come out of nowhere reacting to the light I bulled Camo out and blocked the attack with a quick and swift move. The person looked shocked at what I had done that his mouth was wide open with surprise. When I checked the ship with my eyes I noticed it was an x-wing that is only flown by Jedi.

"Why are you attacking us" I asked?

"I thought you where someone else that I knew" the Jedi said.

"Well then since where here we might as well get names yes" I said

"Very well then my name is Ben Skywalker grandmaster of the Jedi order" Ben said.

"Nice to meet you Ben Skywalker my name is CJ leader of the dragon rider order and the three headed beast is my partner Rex" I said "the person that ran away like a chicken is my friend Joseph with his dragon Huangjin-lan Long and on this island the order has powers to where we can keep peace or bring destruction. I was born here because I'm Elvin I have the fastest speed in the order. About thirty years ago there was a huge battle which created chaos everywhere but one person helped us though that time his name is Jason. He was able to defeat our enemy by turning himself into a dragon for which he is half of."

Do u people have any engineers on this planet" Ben asked?

"Yes but they will not help you but on this island that is separated from everywhere else I'm the one who can help you" I said.

"Well sorry for the scare I was attacked bye some droids from a factory I had just destroyed" Ben said "plus I also had just run out of fuel when I was attacked so they must have been following me for a while."

Then in the distant I noticed a large ship approaching as fast as possible. When the ship landed Ben said "this will end in a disaster for them now are you ready to fight your first robot fight CJ."

"Bring them on I'm always ready for something new" I said.

Then while we were talking the robots had just set of and getting ready for battle. We noticed movement in a second. I pulled out Camo and split the sword in to just like I made it. The droids where already shooting at us when we started our attack. Ben and me ran up to the droids and started slicing them down. Every time we destroyed a droid sparks would fly into the air. We had not even got one-third of the droids down when Jason, Joseph, and mike came in riding on their dragons with swords raised. When they landed their dragons destroyed another third of the droids but this time they blew up. It did not take long to finish off the droids with four dragon riders and one Jedi there to fight. We had just finished the battle when we heard tanks coming.

"Come on don't these guys every give up I mean come on we just wasted their entire army in a matter of minutes" Jason said.

"Why don't you transform into your dragon form and end this faster for us Jason" I had said.

"What do you mean by dragon form" Bren asked?

"well since his berth Jason has been part dragon and only a few years ago he was finally able to control the power but before then I was the only one able to stop with my speed and cunning attacks" I said.

"Well ok since where in the middle of this fight let's see this dragon form" Ben said.

Before the tanks came upon us Jason started to yell in pain as he transformed into his dragon counterpart. When he had finished changing he looked like a true dragon. When he launched at the droids they shouted orders to kill the dragon when he had just started tearing them to shreds with the giant claws and teeth. The site of his attack mad the three of us look away for a few seconds. When we looked back at the battle everything was totaled including the ship that they came in.

"Good thing we where in the desert and not in a city" I said.

"That's for sure CJ" Joseph said.

"That is what you where talking about" Ben said "you where talking about this guy I guess you where right not to be in the city. On corasaunt the place would take years to rebuild the damage he could do."

"Now that we are done here let's get to my party shall we" I said.


End file.
